Bratfest At Tiffany's my outlook
by xox tina 46 xox
Summary: I don't own the clique. Layne's two hot cousins transfer to briarwood from LA to find that they're actually going to OCD now. the boyfast is called off and TPC has guys falling all over them. But then there's Olivia Ryan.  What does she have up her sleeve
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique series or the story etc. this is what I think/wish would happen in ****Bratfest at Tiffany's**** if I were the author (but I'm not and Lisi Harrison is basically one of the greatest authors ever so she can most definitely think of something greater) && I'm not good with the dates and time. I let my cousin borrow my book so idk what date Harrison left off on. ****So please review if you the story SO FAR. if not just say you hate it and i'll delete it. ****And I'll be sure to add dates times whenever I can. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OCD Auditorium**

**The Girls**

"So I hereby state that since the spontaneous joining of the _Briarwood boys_ was not planned, we cancel our boyfast," Massie said as she nervously looked at all the guys walking in. But of course she hid this nervousness with a flirty smile. Why was she so nervous. Hmm let's see, basically the whole OCD student body has forgotten their alpha and now, the guys are the one thing that'll get in her way. Definitely.

"You know what we've gotta do. Stretch the truth. Claire, you can't go sobbing around over Cam" Massie said firmly

"Yeah I know Mass, if he really loved me, he'd be able to tell me anything" I said. Maybe I really am over him…

"Exactly. There was no 'open communication' in your relationship. That's a must-have" Kristen said, "Who said we needed ESP. That's what basically ruined our lives"

We all stared at Kristen for mentioning 'ESP' so loudly, "What?" she said, "It's not like they're paying any attention." Which was true. It's like _we're_ the ones who don't exist.

"Who is that?" I asked. He definitely plays soccer because he had cleats and a soccer ball in a netted knapsack… but it's not soccer season. He was a brunette, green eyes… and he was with an older guy. The older guy looked kind of like him except he had blonde hair. Must be brothers.

"That's Mitchell Christensen. He's in our grade. And the blonde is Devyn, a freshman, Mitch's older brother. They just moved here from L.A. and transferred" Alicia said. I know Alicia is the queen of gossip but how'd she know all this already. "Hah, if you're wondering how I found all this out, just ask Layne." Alicia said, "They're her cousins"

"Cool" I said nodding. They weren't bad looking. Ughh I should stop myself before I fall for another soccer guy. And I just noticed it's been the millionth time Olivia's looked this way. Ughh the bitch. Did I just say that? Ughh Layne's right. I'm turning into a rebel before my eyes. It's not the fact that I said bitch. And it's not like I'm only listening to alt and rock music. I listen to almost everything (except for straight out rap) and just because I've decided to speak my mind doesn't mean I'm a rebel… does it? No.

"Girls," Principal Burns said standing at the podium, "Girls settle down"

"Hah, it's like they've never seen guys before," Dylan laughed. But that was kind of true. Not many girls knew how to act around the guys. C'mon. Who squeals when he's basically standing right there? Talk about embarrassment to the max.

"Now we are going to be in here for a while. So be free to mingle-BUT after they get the new lockers in, we'll split you into groups and take a tour of the new locker areas, lunch times, etc. With the addition of basically a second OCD there are obviously going to have to be changes and we've started working on the new map and rules last night. So be patient as we put it all together. PLEASE do NOT leave the auditorium. Thank you." Geez, we can't even go out. It's super crowded and packed with flirtatious girls, girls fixing their makeup, girls trying to play hard to get, and then there's us. And Layne came over and sat besides me.

"How you holding up girly girl?" Layne asked. She loves that song 'Fourth Drink Instinct' by Cute is What We Aim For, and that's basically our favorite part (the way he says 'No no, just one more')

"Feeling better than usual. Knowing Cam wasn't cheating. BUT WHY COULDN'T HE JUST TELL ME?" I yelled. It's not like anyone heard considering the guys were too busy flirting with _Olivia_, Alexandra (Regan), Livvy (Collins), and Carrie (Randolph). Talk about LBRs.

Layne followed my stare and saw me staring at Cam. "C'mon Claire. Let's just…. Have a day without tears. It'll be fun. _Trust me_"

I laughed. "And besides, I don't want my cousins to think I have one of those extremely emotional friends"

"HEY" I said in my defense, "I'm not 'extremely emotional'" I said with emphasis on extrememly emotional.

"I know. But it's first impressions that count. That's what they'll see you as" she said. "Who cares if they label me" I said. And I honestly didn't care.

"Wow. Claire's turned the other cheek. You'd usually be worried over what others thought" Dylan said. But I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged

Just then Chris Abeley walked over and all the girls gaped at the hot god walking over… to us. Well everyone gaped except for TPC and Layne.

"Hey sis," he said acknowledging Layne

"Hey loverboy," Layne said teasing him which caused him to blush.

"Hey Chris," Massie smiled at him. They stared at each other for a bit before they realized they hadn't said anything.

"Gag me much," Layne whispered which caused me to laugh. Then I noticed not only was everyone looking at Mass and Chris, so were Olivia, Cam, Derrick, and Josh and others but those four were

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OCD Auditorium**

**The Boys**

"So the blonde one, sitting next to Layne, is Claire," Cam said looking at the ground. He was explaining the whole break up to Mitchell. Why? Because Mitch just had to ask. I mean as much as Cam tries to hide his sadness with anger, it's too obvious that he's hurt. And what about me? Look at Massie already flirting with highlight boy… well highlight-less boy? Yeah he got the highlights out. And what I hate the most is everyone's looking at their so called 'TPC' now. Ughh girls. They're so… I don't know. Weird.

I scan the crowd of people and all I see are girls re-applying makeup (like they don't have enough on already), girls drooling over us, girls basically on top of us, girls basically groveling at our feet. I'm not saying I'm not going to enjoy this, but I just wish things were back to the way they were. But maybe life with Massie is better for the both of us.

"Okay so are you done with your sad saga?" I asked.

"That's _so_ sad. Ohmigod Cam, that's horrible. How could she do a thing. Snooping is _never_ good." Wow. Way to suck up Olivia, "If I were you Mitch, I'd avoid her and that crew. Don't be fooled by their," she paused and scoffed, "beauty"

"Oh well, I have to go ask Chris or Layne how I'm getting home. Be right back" Mitch said and off he went

"Yeah, you guys don't mind if I just go talk to Alicia right?" Josh asked, but I didn't realize no one said anything. So it was a long silence and he really wanted to go so, "Sure why not. Just don't come crying to us when your heart is broken" I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the Girls**

"And I can't sleep without you; and I can't breathe anymore; Good times last forever. I'll keep my heart with yours, for every minute I am gone. Swear you'll never leave me, I'll be there every time, in your heart and in your eyes," Layne and Claire sang slouching in their seats with their feet up on the seats in the empty row in front of us. They were sharing Claire's ipod headphones and singing to Amber Pacific's "Always You (Good Times)." A lost of freshmen girls were staring at how Chris Abeley could be talking to me out of jealousy. Great. I'm definitely going to be hated.

"So how come you never said anything about your cousins," I asked

"Well it was kind of a surprise? I don't know. They just showed up at our drenched school and yeah"

"Oh. Ughh I can't wait til this day is over. I want summer like _now_" I said trying to avoid those awkward silences.

"I know. I was so psyched that school would be cancelled til next year when they saw the school flooded. But my luck, we're still in school… but it's not that bad" he said looking at me in the corner of his eyes trying to see my reaction. But I just lightly laugh

"Hey," Mitch and Josh said as they approached us. It wasn't even like we were playing hard-to-get… they just come to us. Maybe this whole co-ed thing won't be so bad. I mean Claire's lived through it.

"Hey guys," Chris said, "Guys, this is Mitchell Christensen. The little brother I never had," he said as he squished Mitchell's cheeks which led to Mitch messing up Chris' hair.

"Hey Alicia," Josh said as he discreetly winked at her. "Hey," she said back doing the same thing, but then her face went to a frown as she said, "Why aren't down there with Folivia?"

First he gave her a quizzical look since she had just called her Faux-livia. Not O-livia. But he shrugged it off, "Well, all she's doing down there is flirting with Cam, I'm sorry to say that Claire by the way,"

"No big," Claire said waving her hand to acknowledge the fact she doesn't care, but continued to listen and sing to her ipod with Layne.

"So yeah, not much fun down there," Josh ended. And Alicia smiled realizing he had indirectly said he'd have more fun hanging with us than with them

"Okay everyone. First we want Seniors and Juniors in the café, Sophomores in the Library, Freshmen stay here, eight grade on the field, seventh grade out front. Hurry now." Principle Burns yelled as faculty pushed students to where they should go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Myner's Science Class**

**Last Class of the Day**

Can this day be any longer. Basically I found out Cam's in like four of my classes and Olivia's in about five. And I never hated Olivia or anything, but in the classes I have with her and Cam, it's like a living nightmare. I'd talk to other people in my class but all the girls are gah-gah for Cam and Olivia talking all the time, flirting. And the guys in my class are just hanging out with each other. Mitch on the other hand decides to isolate himself at times. Maybe that's what I should do. just totally ignore all the comments they're saying. It's not my fault I'm pmsing. That's right. I got my period. Maybe that's why the whole assuming Cam was cheating thing had gone overboard. And to tell you the truth, Nikki's not a bad kid. Yeah yeah why would I even try to be friends with her? Well, it honestly wasn't her fault. I just let my whole 'acting like the victim' thing go overhand. Wow way to self analyze yourself in your head Claire. Now you really are a freak. Oh well, me and Cam were just not meant to be.

"Now since it's close to finals, we have made a packet on everything you have learned and included are worksheets to help you. Find a partner or work alone and GET STARTED" Mr. Myner said angry because he was so excited that we'd be doing more green house stuff when now we couldn't until they re-planned the schedule and stuff… I don't know, but working on a packet's better than having to actual class work. Duh Cam and Olivia partnered up and others did too, but mostly with was girls partnering with other girls. Then there were others working alone such as Alexandra Regan who was most likely taking notes on what Olivia was doing. What a freak.

"He, you wanna work on this together?" someone asked. I looked up and saw it was Mitch. I smiled, "Sure, why not." We started working on it and then it just got plan old boring and sickening. Boring as in the work packet was boring. Sickening as in Olivia was sickening.

"I can't be_lieve_ you're suffering yourself Mitch. You know I think Cam wouldn't mind if you worked with us too. We wouldn't want your first day here at OCD to be uninviting." She said. What is with her? It's like boys bring out a dark side in her ditzy ways.

"Liv, I'm fine. We actually got through most of the packet. Thanks for offering though," he said trying to sound polite and eyeing me and Olivia feeling there was something going on between us (which there was).

"Well it must be _so_ boring. C'mon you'd have more fun with us," she said flashing a huge smile

"Well the bell's about to ring. I'm sure he can handle a minute of this _horrible_ torture I'm causing," I snapped back

"I guess he could. But I'm sure you'd probably make out with him just to use him like you did with Josh,"

"Yeah well first off," I said standing up. This girl has crossed the line with the new Claire, "_Josh_ kissed me. _Okay?_ _You_," I said pointing my finger at her and poking her, "Don't know the whole story. So just go back to your little play date over there, and worry about why the highest you'll ever get to a 4.0 is your blood alcohol level." I said and flashed a smile back at her as I gathered my books. I knew the bell would ring right after I did and my locker was just across the hall. What I was surprised about was Chris was waiting there for Massie who just so happened to be at her locker the same time I got there (our lockers are next to each other).

This was the seventh grade hallway so girls were gaping, whispering, and giggling to each other as they walked by and saw Chris and Devyn leaning back against the lockers like models. Ughh, stupid girls blocking my locker

"Hun, it's not polite to stare," I said to one of the girls in my way as I pushed her jaw up to close it, "And here, wipe the drool before you flood OCD too" harsh I know. I don't know what's gotten into me

"Ouch" Devyn said and laughed at my comment to the girl

"Feisty. What's gotten into you Lyons?" Chris asked

"Is little Claire pmsing?" Alicia snickered as she popped into the conversation.

"As a matter of fact yes," I said defiantly as Massie and Alicia's eyes grew wide. Then Olivia walked by hanging onto Cam's arm saying, "Cam, I don't know why you'd date such a bitch like Claire. She's rude, ugly, ick. It's sickening."

"HEY MASS," I said loudly enough for Olivia and everyone to hear considering Olivia was walking slow with Cam on purpose, "Do you have a tampon?"

"What? N-no," she stuttered

"Oh well too bad. See ugly over there, the one who had to get plastic surgery in order to look pretty? Yeah well I was hoping to use that tampon to absorb all the shit coming out of her mouth." I said as I got my stuff I needed. Then I turned on my ipod and walked down the other way to catch up with Layne. As I walked by I felt hungry so I grabbed the bag of chips in Dylan's hands

"Hey!" she yelled

"I'll pay you back Dyl," I said as I waved my hand to acknowledge that I knew I stole a bag of chips from her

"is she always like that?" Devyn asked admiring Claire walking down the hall

"No, she's usually quiet," Massie said

"But I'm not surprised. I knew one day her bubble would burst. And I _definitely _like that fiery side of her," Alicia said with a devilish smile happy that Claire totally blew up on Olivia. Just the look of Olivia's scared face when Claire got her back made Alicia's day especially since Olivia was the cause of Josh hating her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. If you read any of my HM fanfics you probably have already read about my brain block. So hope you enjoy this! Again I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**I found out dates! so I'll try adding them**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OCD 7****th**** grade wing**

**Monday, May 3****rd**

**2:30pm**

"Chris, I'm just going to head over to the field," Devyn said following a group of guys who just so happened to be _the_ guys. The soccer losers. Soccer guys are so dead to me.

"Yeah, I'll catch ya later," Chris said as he turned back to me

"So hear me out okay?" he said

"Oh-_kay_. Guys let's leave these two alone," Alicia said pushing Kristen and Dylan away, "good luck," she whispered back

I can't believe I actually stumble over my words, "oh-ohkay" I say a bit quieter than before

"Look, I'm sorry if I blew it between you and Derrick. I mean, I didn't think there was anything going on between you guys and I found out you guy broke up and he's been giving me glares and shit and- I'm sorry"

I shook my head profusely, "No, no. it wasn't _really _you."

"Oh" he said nodding slightly. Ugh. I hate awkward silences and I had always prepared for these, but for some reason, I just left the awkwardness where it was

"So, then what's with the… glares?" he asked

"I really don't want to talk about this," I said finally getting some firmness in my voice. But honestly, who'd want to tell a guy like Chris Abeley that I was basically dumped because I was 'immature.' Talk about putting myself up for embarrassment major.

"Understandable" he says then looks at the ground, "Well, glad we got that cleared up," he says. He obviously wants to say more, but he doesn't

"Well, I gotta go catch up with the guys,"

"Yeah," I say nodding as we head different directions

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if you hate that I'm about to totally skip to summer, but seriously, I have no idea what to write about if I have to continue the school year for another month. But don't worry, it'll continue to explain with what happened to Alicia and Josh and Cam and D all that fun stuff.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OCD Parking Lot**

**Last Day of School**

**Wednesday, June 16****th**

**2:45pm**

"Finally the last day of school" Claire said as she spun around and fell backwards. Luckily Kristen was there to catch her

"Well _someone's_ happy," she said as she lightly pushed Claire back up on her feet

"Well, aren't you, Miss-freak who studied her brains out until it led to her miserable klutzy lifestyle? Now that it's summer and over, you don't have to worry one bit about _studying_ OR walking into the new _guys_ bathroom"

"Okay. I admit I studied a bit too much, but still, I could have totally failed the finals. I felt like I blanked out. Like all my studying was for nothing-" Kristen started ranting but was cut off

"Oh that's what you always say Kris. Lighten up, it's summer." Dylan butted in

"Okay, I am sorry to say that Isaac is going to be late guys," I said after snapping shut my cell

"No need to be sad," Alicia said with a smile, "Like Dyl said, it's summer" she squealed, "let's just party it up-right here"

"Well, that makes two happy people," Kristen said somewhat in a whisper, but still it was loud enough for all to hear and laugh.

"Well, we can't help it," Claire said turning on her ipod with the speakers on blasting Red Car Wire's '**Summer 301'** as loud as she could. They were her new obsession and I swear, ever since her parents got her an ipod last month, she's always been listening to it** (a/n: by the way, they're a new band and they're pretty amazing. They only have like 5 songs out now but I lov'em) ** She and Leesh started singing and dancing away, but at least they looked cute and like they were having lots of fun.. which I kind of guess they were

"C'mon," Alicia said, "You can't say you're glad to get away from Olivia and her 'posse' of LBR's"

"Speaking of the devil herself," Dylan said tilting her head in the direction.

"Ughh, don't even bother a second of your life looking at her," I said. Ever since Olivia's attempt to take over the school by using the power of our ex's, she's made the school split between following Massie or her. But her efforts aren't making much of a progress, that's for sure, "I just _can't_ believe she's throwing an end of the school year party and nawt inviting us."

"We could totally throw a party at my mom's studio. Everyone would totally blow hers off," Dylan suggested

"No no, won't do. We'll have to think of something bigger. Better-AHH," I screamed of _laughter_. Someone had snuck up behind me and grabbed me by the waist unexpectedly- which normally would make me furious for catching me out of my moment, but it was summer I admit. And I guess what comes with a new summer, is a bit of a nicer attitude

"Chris! Stop," I yelled still squirming and laughing.

"So you excited for riding camp?" he asked after stopping

"So excited. Too bad it's not for another month," I said, but then the moment was ruined when I heard the sound of fake stilettos clicking against the hot pavement towards our direction

"Hey Chris," the voice said. No duh, it's Olivia.

"I swear she's like… worst than Todd, no offense" Alicia whispered to Claire loud enough for most people to hear as they giggled

"No I get ya," Claire said back, "She's always here when we don't want her, and she's super _annoying_" she said as we all tried to hide our laughs as Olivia shot death glares

Olivia fake laughed, "HAH, you are _too_ funny Kuh-laire. You know, Cam says the same about you. Funny right? I know." she said nodding as her posse-Alexandra Regan, Livvy Collins, and Carrie Randolph- laughed uncontrollably as if Olivia were a stand-up comic

And honestly, I love Claire for her ah-_mazing_ acting abilities, but it was obvious to me- she was hurt. I knew her 'I'm over him, leave me alone before I beat the crap outta you' attitude was a bit fishy

"What do you want?" I asked staring Olivia down until she gave up and turned her head away, "I just wanted to make sure you know that you aren't allowed anywhere near my house for the party. You know, in case you had any thoughts of sneaking in. Daddy's got security cameras _everywhere_."

"Why would I want to go to a party where I'll be stalked with your freaky cameras?" I retorted

"Pfft. Chyeah, who would want to have cameras following them everywhere. What if you had to use the bathroom?" Dylan laughed

"Well, we don't have them in the _bathrooms_ stupid"

"Oh so you mean, we could totally sneak in and change into disguises in the bathrooms?" I asked causing frustration to spread all over her face.

"Well…anyways. Don't think about coming," she said as she was about to storm off, but she looked past me and said to Chris, "but of course you can come Chris. Everyone at OCD's invited. You know, seniors, juniors, sophomores, freshman, etc."

"Thanks, but I think I'm busy." He said.

"Wh-what do you mean? Everyone-well practically everyone but these LBRs-are going. What could you possibly be doing when_ everyone's_ at what's going to be: _the_ party of the year?" she asked in a semi panicked voice. But let me address this first: she called _us_ LBRs. '_Speak_ for yourself' I wanted to yell.

"I dunno. I think I'm just hanging out around the house and stuff" he shrugged and said normally. Boy do I love this guy.

"Oh..oh.. kay," she said frantically and turned to walk away

"Rejected" Kristen cheered. I knew where this was leading to **(totally stole this off zoey 101. I don't own this chant or cheer w.e.)**

"Rejected" Alicia joined

"She just got rejected. r-e-j-e-cted rejected WOOOO" they both cheered in unison as the crowd that had somehow formed around the two cliques laughed.

"If anyone of you continues laughing, you are officially un-invited to my party" Olivia yelled as the laughing died. Talk about power. I hate this. They shouldn't give a crap about her.

"Ughh I can't believe they actually want to listen to her," I scowled.

"Who cares about them Mass. The only reason why they're even listening to her is for the party. Apparently Fall Out Boy will be there." Dylan said

"No way." I said. This is unbelievable, I love Fall Out Boy, "Why didn't you say anything be_fore_"

"It didn't seem important"

"Alright, well I gotta go." Chris said waving goodbye to all and getting in his car as Mitch and Devyn headed towards them

"_Ladies_" Devyn flirtatiously said smiling particularly at Claire as he got into the car- I don't understand why she doesn't see that he likes her; and Mitch barely nodded as if he didn't want to acknowledge our presence. He's been that way for the past week now, most likely because of Cam and Olivia and their clan to ruin everyone's lives

Just then Isaac pulled in, "Sorry girls, Mrs. Block was late with the car, so I had no way of getting here,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Block Estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

**Wednesday June 16****th**

**3:30pm**

"So first thing to discuss: I thought you were _over_ him. O-v-e-r. finished. Done. Finito! Gawd this won't do. Whatever you do Claire, just _don't_ sob, or go crawling back to him or-or-or I don't know. If Duh-livia sees your weak side, she'll attack it- she already does and crying over spilt milk like Cam is like-ugh I can't think of what it's like, but it's _nawt_ good." Massie said

"I AM over him… I think. Well no-yes-no, it's just… he was my first boyfriend-who I actually thought I loved. I can't say I'm completely over him in one month… well technically I did, but- I mean, are _you _really over Derrington?" I said stumbling over her thoughts. I rolled over from laying on my stomach to my back staring at Massie's white ceiling getting more lost in the vast blankness. I loved the whole purple theme, but Mass was right. if she painted her ceiling purple too, it'd look as dark as a cave.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. And don't sweat anything over Cam. What he says about you, shouldn't matter because… I mean if that little Nikki's already over him, then you should be too. Look at how happy she is. Remember her page when she was mourning the loss of 'beloved Cam'?" Massie said trying to cheer me up as Nikki's myspace was uploading. It was amazing how Nikki had found a boyfriend greater than Cam she said she loved. But I do have to admit her new boyfriend is totally hot

"Thanks for the encouraging words, but Mass. I need MORE than words to get over him," I said throwing the pillow I was holding at the wall.

"Okay well, moving onto number two: ESP no more. Evidence of it and the room ever existing has been destroyed by yours truly and Sky. And basically that whole search for the key was a complete waste of our time. Oh well." Massie said

"And number three?" Kristen asked

"Three: I vote pizza tonight. And yes I said pizza- at Slice of Heaven"

"WHAT?" everyone but Dylan said. Dylan on the other hand had shouted, "YES"

"Are you… are you feeling alright?" Alicia asked seriously.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine guys. See I've been thinking about it.. this summer's going to be an _amazing_ summer, and a great new year at OCD in September. We can't let Olivia get to us. We gotta show a new side of TPC. Prove to everyone that we're not all fake, plastic and-" she stopped and sighed in a softer tone, "immature"

"But greasy pizza at a _public_ restaurant? Couldn't we just donate more clothes to the kids in need?" Alicia asked again to make sure Massie was completely positive

"I'm 100 percent sure. Besides, everyone'll be at the party right? No one will _important_see us. And Todd's totally sneaking into that party so we'll just, play along with Olivia's little game and get some dirt while enjoying a girl's night out."

"Wait." I said, "Do you mind if Layne joins? We were planning on hanging out later today."

"Sure. The more the merrier right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Abeley Household**

**Layne's Room**

**Wednesday, June 16****th**

**6:00pm**

"So what time are we meeting Mass and them?" Layne asked strumming a few cords on her guitar

"7:30. by then everyone should positively be over at _her_ lair" okay so here's the deal. Me and Layne were thinking of making a band. Lame I know, but you know how it goes: disagreements, other people wanting to join, the thought of knowing that the band truly sucks. So we wasted money on a whole lot of instruments and things we'll probably never use and we're selling most of it on ebay. Oh the sad life of mine.

"not _everyone_ will," Layne said teasingly. Chris and Devyn were skipping the party

"How many times must I tell you, I am not interested in Devyn and he certainly is not interested in me"

"Explain the mucho amounts of flirting between you two"

"It's like brotherly sisterly teasing. I'm like that with Todd"

"Yes, but Todd's your brother, Devyn's not." And she had a point, "Claire, just admit it, you're not over Cam are you?"

Without hesitation, I can't believe I said it, "I'm not over Cam"

"And to think that all the songs we wrote proved you were over him," she said again teasingly

"Ugh, Layne I don't wanna talk about it o-kay?"

"Okay, okay fine…" and with that, Layne started softly singing the lyrics to 'Closure' **(play along with me here. Let's say Claire wrote since it basically fits. And I don't own the song. It's really aly and a.j.'s)** a song that I had written- about Cam.

"Stop it" I said laughing while throwing one of her pillows at her causing her to fall off the bed which made us laugh harder

But the laughter was interrupted by a sound as if someone was clearing their throat. We turned to see Mitch leaning in the doorway with a big smirk plastered on his face

"What do you want?" Layne asked flatly

"I" he made that small cough thing again, "you know… I'm just not over Cam" he said imitating Claire's voice as he began to grin even more

"Why you dirty little snoop" I said mortified. He'd definitely tell Cam and most likely Olivia… Massie wouldn't be so thrilled about that. I started biting my nail even though the stench of the newly painted coat hadn't worn off yet

"Mitch, you wouldn't actually tell Olivia would you?" Layne asked

"And why wouldn't I?" he replied as if to say, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, you know, I could totally" Layne imitated that 'clearing the throat' thing, "you know… tell a certain Kristen that uh… you know. She's got a secret admirer" she said raising one eyebrow, challenging Mitch. Mitch liked Kristen and surprising fact no one knew- Kristen was totally crushing on Mitch.

"LAYNE! You _said_ you wouldn't tell"

"I didn't say who that admirer was now did I? Besides, now you two are even. If you tell, Claire can tell. And. I don't understand what's wrong with telling Claire. You two were best friends before. Like Miley and Oliver on Hannah Montana…. What happened?" Layne asked, clearly she knew why, but she wanted to hear Mitch's side, and so did I.

"_Wow… what a day this has been," _Ithought as I spaced out, _"and it's not quite over yet, is it"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Abeley Household**

**Chris' Room**

**Wednesday, June 16****th**

**6:10pm**

"So what is the plan for tonight" Devyn said bursting into Chris' room, "and please don't tell me" he changed his voice to mimick Chris, but with a voice more girl-like, "mope about _Fawwwnn_"

"Shut. Up." Chris said as he punched Devyn, "And I'll have you know, I was thinking of going out for pizza tonight- at Slice of Heaven. Around… 7:30"

Devyn just stared at him blankly, "You talked me out of going to the best end-of-the-year party just so we could go get _pizza_?"

"You'll see," Chris said with a grin on his face.


	5. AN

Hey guys !

It's time for that oh so lovely author's note. I'm sick. And yet I'm still in school therefore I'm working a load with school and musical and I really can't post for a bit.. I'll try to get the next post for all of my stories out by next week. I know a lot of you had your hopes up to seeing another chapter and don't worry, I'm not stopping.

Thanks for being patient and faithful readers/reviewers

-Christina (:


End file.
